


Les Sentinelles de la Trinisette

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mission Fic, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Tsunayoshi a été élevé par Checker Face, avec Byakuran et Uni, pour devenir le nouveau Sentinelle des anneaux Vongola, un des trois éléments de la Trinisette qui maintiens l'équilibre dans le monde. Mais avant cela, il va devoir passer quelques années dans le monde extérieur afin de trouver ses Gardiens. Ce sera une dure épreuve et pas seulement pour lui.





	Les Sentinelles de la Trinisette

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : Romance / Adventure
> 
> Univers : Semi-UA
> 
> Pairing : Byakuran x Tsuna
> 
> Evénement : Evénement Eté en fête
> 
> Bonjour tout le monde ! J’ai réussi à écrire celui-ci un peu plus vite et en plus il est plus long. Oui je sais, je suis bizarre ! Ne m’en voulez pas ! XD Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas m’en vouloir, je vous offre à nouveau de quoi lire.
> 
> Bref, cette fois c’est avec Byakuran qu’on vit l’histoire ! Et un background un peu différent de d’habitude ! Peut-être même original, qui sait, je ne lis pas tous les KHR lol Byakuran est toujours un peu fou et tordu mais beaucoup moins que dans mes autres fanfictions, là il est même presqu’innocent ! Ouais, j’ai réussi xD Mais c’est pour ça que ça ne va pas très loin dans leur relation.
> 
> Enfin vous verrez bien, bonne lecture !

**Les Sentinelles de la Trinisette**

Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Tsunayoshi n’avait jamais connu ses parents. Ses premiers souvenirs remontaient aux après-midi qu’il passait avec son frère et sa sœur à jouer dans le jardin après quelques heures d’études. Cela ne l’avait jamais inquiété de ne pas savoir d’où il venait ni qui l’avait mis au monde, il avait sa propre famille et cela lui suffisait. En effet, ils n’étaient pas liés par le sang mais c’était tout comme. Il ne savait rien de son père, de sa mère, si on l’avait enlevé à sa famille, si celle-ci l’avait abandonnée ou s’il avait été confié aux personnes qui peuplaient ce petit château. Parfois il se posait ce genre de questions, mais elles finissaient très vite par disparaître, chassé par les bruits de courses dans les couloirs.

Il y a quelques années, on lui avait expliqué la raison de sa présence entre ces murs : il allait devenir l’un des Sentinelles de la Trinisette, un important dispositif qui maintenait l’équilibre dans le monde. A chaque génération, ils étaient trois dans cet important rôle et chacun d’eux avaient six Gardiens avec eux pour les seconder. Ils n’avaient pas de réel objectif à part celui de protéger la Trinisette pour éviter qu’elle soit détruite, volée, etc. En aucun cas elle ne devait tomber dans les mains de personnes mal intentionnées. Ils étaient les seuls de leur génération à pouvoir en utiliser le pouvoir pour se protéger ou pour résoudre de grave défaillance dans le monde. Mais ils n’avaient obligations : ils étaient les seuls maîtres de ce monde, les seuls à décider d’agir ou non. Cependant, quel que soit leurs choix, ils devraient être acceptés de tous sans rechigner.

Tsunayoshi avait été désigné Sentinelle bien avant sa naissance d’après les paroles de leur précepteur, Checker Face. Cet homme toujours vêtu d’un masque ou affichant un faux visage d’illusions, avait forgé la Trinisette à la naissance du monde et il en avait été le premier Sentinelle. Son peuple était particulier et immortel, il avait donc pu veiller sur l’équilibre du monde pendant plusieurs siècles. Mais ses pouvoirs s’étaient mis à décroître petit à petit, aspirer par ce joyau qu’il protégeait. Sa sœur Sepira, restée auprès de lui pendant toutes ses années, avait pris la décision pour lui qu’il était temps de passer la main. Elle avait voyagée à travers le monde pour trouver des hommes capables de supporter la charge de Sentinelles, un pour chaque partie de la Trinisette. Finalement, elle avait rencontré Giotto et Lucilio qu’elle jugea aptes à recevoir ce que son frère protégeait depuis tant d’années. Cependant, malgré son long voyage, personne ne semblait assez puissant pour hériter des Pacificateurs… De retour chez elle, son frère lui expliqua que seuls les membres de leur clan pouvaient espérer en maîtriser la puissance, mais ils avaient perdu la trace du reste de leur famille il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant Sepira ne voulait pas voir son frère dépérir ainsi et à ce rythme l’équilibre du monde serait rompu, même si elle reprenait la suite de son frère à sa mort. Elle fit alors l’impensable pour un autre membre de son clan : elle décida de devenir mortelle pour pouvoir donner une descendance capable de soumettre les Pacificateurs à sa volonté.

La première génération fut ainsi formée : les anneaux Mare revinrent à Lucilio, les anneaux Vongola furent mis entre les mains de Giotto et les Pacificateurs acceptèrent Sepira comme successeur. N’étant plus sous l’emprise de la Trinisette, Checker Face « retrouva » son immortalité : son énergie vitale n’était plus sucée par l’équilibre du monde, et il décida alors de former lui-même les futures générations de Sentinelles dès leur plus jeune âge. A chaque fois que la Trinisette devait changer de possesseur, une vision lui désignait les nouveaux porteurs et il les récupérait à la naissance par tous les moyens : sur dix générations de Sentinelles, il lui était arrivé quatre fois de devoir kidnapper un bébé car les parents refusaient le destin loin d’eux de leur enfant, mais le reste du temps, ils étaient fiers et heureux que leur progéniture soit choisi par celui qui dirigeait le monde dans l’ombre, alors tout se passait bien. Surtout que pour les anneaux Vongola, le sang semblait primer au-dessus de tout : chaque Sentinelle choisit pour les acquérir avait un lien de sang avec Giotto, alors la famille y était préparée dès l’annonce d’une naissance. Evidemment, tous les descendants de Sepira étaient également concernés. Au final, seuls les anneaux Mare choisissaient leur Sentinelle parmi la foule.

Pour cette génération, un garçon du nom de Byakuran avait été choisi par l’élément Mare de la Trinisette, les anneaux Vongola avaient appelés à eux le jeune Tsunayoshi, descendant direct de Giotto, et Uni, la fille de la précédente Sentinelle des Pacificateurs étaient venue complétée la nouvelle génération de la Trinisette. Ils avaient vécus ensemble dès leur naissance et avaient tissés de très forts liens fraternels. Ils étaient unis et inséparables, bien plus que toutes les générations précédentes : en règle général les Sentinelles ne s’entendaient pas trop mal mais avec une osmose particulière avec leurs Gardiens, c’était rarement le cas entre eux. Checker Face, qui les élevait avec l’aide d’humains travaillant au château, se posait des questions sur une telle entente : avec la Trinisette, rien n’était jamais dû au hasard et il s’inquiétait de voir une guerre démarrer ou un danger apparaître.

Mais avant de s’inquiéter de l’avenir, Checker Face devait faire face à un autre problème qu’il devait régler rapidement. Les Sentinelles étaient choisies avant même leur naissance, mais ce n’était pas le cas des Gardiens qui les secondaient. Chaque Sentinelle avait à son service six Gardiens qu’il choisissait lors de son adolescence. Checker Face laissait le soin à chaque enfant de faire ses propres choix et de ne jamais intervenir dans ceux-ci, il avait confiance en eux pour juger les gens. Cependant, pour cela ces enfants devaient quitter le château et partir à la rencontre de leurs pairs. Afin de les aider dans leurs premiers pas dans la société, il les inscrivait au lycée pour trois ans et ils pouvaient ensuite partir en voyage pendant cinq ans si jamais ils n’avaient pas encore trouvés leurs Gardiens à la fin de l’école. Cependant, cela signifiait également qu’ils ne quittaient pas le château avant l’âge de quinze ans, rendant le premier pas dehors que plus difficile.

Checker Face savait déjà ça. Mais il n’aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile pour cette génération. Déjà lors du départ de Byakuran, il y avait eu des cris et des larmes de la part d’Uni et Tsunayoshi qui avaient pris peur en voyant leur grand frère partir un beau matin. Heureusement il était revenu le soir-même et la première chose qu’il fit, fut de prendre ses deux cadets dans ses bras pour une grosse heure de câlins. Byakuran s’était contenté des trois années de lycée pour rechercher activement ses Gardiens. Il tenait pas plus que ça à les trouver, mais il ne voulait certainement pas quitter plus longtemps ses frères et sœurs. Toutefois, Checker Face aurait cru que ce serait plus facile pour Tsunayoshi ensuite de partir à son tour. Mais c’était loin d’être le cas : cela faisait deux semaines que le jeune garçon s’était enfermé dans sa chambre et il avait déjà manqué la rentrée et trois jours de cours.

Uni s’était faufilé dans sa chambre au moment où il avait tourné la clé dans la serrure et ils étaient restés ensemble depuis tout ce temps. Checker Face connaissait plusieurs passages secrets qui auraient pu lui permettre d’entrer dans la pièce pour en faire sortir le brunet, mais il savait que cela n’aurait fait que le braquer d’avantage. Au moins, il n’avait pas à craindre qu’ils s’évanouissent de faim : il voyait régulièrement Byakuran transporter des plateaux repas vides ou pleins en passant par des passages secrets. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter d’un tel refus : il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de problème avant, bien au contraire, il devait jouer les gardes de nuit pour empêcher ses protégés de s’enfuir le soir pour aller visiter la ville en cachette.

Une fois de plus, il se présenta à la porte de Tsunayoshi et toqua. Poliment, le jeune garçon aux yeux d’ambre lui demanda ce qu’il voulait. Checker Face se retint de lui dire qu’il voulait le voir sortir de cette chambre pour aller à l’école, mais aussi de rire de son ton presque naïf et de sa trop grande politesse :

« Tsunayoshi tu sais, dehors ce n’est pas si mal. A l’école, tu apprends beaucoup de choses et tu te fais plein de nouveaux amis. Et puis après les cours, juste avant de rentrer, tu pourras aller en ville et acheter des cadeaux à Uni ou Byakuran. Il y a aussi également un zoo en cen/ »

Checker Face arrêta son exposé, Tsunayoshi venait d’ouvrir la porte et le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux. L’immortel se demanda ce qui avait pu le pousser ainsi à sortir d’un coup. Etait-ce le zoo ? Peut-être bien, le jeune brunet lisait beaucoup de livres d’images et d’encyclopédie sur toutes les autres formes de vies sur Terre.

« Cela fera plaisir à Uni et Ran-nii d’avoir des cadeaux ? »

Raté, seul la possibilité de rendre les autres heureux l’avait poussé à sortir sa frimousse. Checker Face sourit, attendrit par cette immense gentillesse et le lui confirma avec conviction. A cause de cette rupture avec la société moderne, les Sentinelles avaient tendance à rester très enfantins et purs jusqu’à ces sept ans à l’extérieur, ils n’avaient pas de problèmes d’éducations, mais ils avaient encore le quotient émotionnel de jeunes enfants. Leurs premiers pas dans le Monde étaient très durs pour eux mais c’était à ce moment-là qu’ils évoluaient pour ce qu’ils seraient plus tard. Checker Face aurait préféré pouvoir les préparer plus tôt au monde extérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : ils avaient une formation à suivre et elle ne pouvait s’achever avant. Cette fois-ci, Tsunayoshi l’inquiétait beaucoup car il était bien trop gentil, encore plus que ses deux compères et il craignait que cela ne lui joue des tours. Cependant Byakuran avait fini l’école l’année dernière, il ne pourrait donc pas veiller sur lui. Le petit brun allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

**oOo**

« Tsunayoshi, présente-toi s’il te plaît. »

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Tsunayoshi Kursini, je vis avec ma petite sœur Uni et mon grand frère Byakuran. Je n’étais jamais sorti de la maison avant aujourd’hui, j’ai donc plein de choses à apprendre et à découvrir, j’espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! »

Le professeur lui désigna une place parmi les autres élèves et Tsunayoshi la rejoignit avec un immense sourire. Ses nouveaux camarades de classe le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds avec attention. Ce nouvel arrivant était plus qu’intrigant, il ne connaissait rien de la civilisation selon ses dires et il semblait n’avoir que sept ou huit ans. Ils furent nombreux à se demander s’il n’avait pas quelques problèmes mentaux. Les garçons le virent de manière générale comme un être stupide, faible et bonne poire, tandis que les filles ne lui trouvèrent aucun intérêt d’aucune sorte.

A midi, le professeur appela le délégué pour qu’il prenne le jeune garçon en charge, ce qu’il fit à contrecœur. Mais à sa grande surprise, Tsunayoshi le remercia dès qu’ils furent éloignés de la salle de classe et lui signifia qu’il saurait se débrouiller seul pour la suite. En effet, Byakuran était venu en repérage quelques jours plus tôt et lui avait fait un plan de l’école. Son petit papier en main, il alla acheter un sandwich et chercha un endroit où se poser pour les prochaines heures. Il trouva un coin tranquille à l’ombre sous un arbre. Après son rapide repas qui le laissa sur sa faim – il avait été habitué à des repas équilibrés bien meilleurs – il se laissa aller à une petite sieste. Celle-ci avait bien démarrée mais une balle de baseball vint mettre un terme à son repos salvateur.

Brutalement réveillé, le petit garçon se frotta le haut du crâne en attrapant la balle qui avait causée tout ça. Il reconnut rapidement l’objet et le sport qui y était associé. Avec l’âge, il s’était mis à préférer la bibliothèque du château aux jeux dans la boue et ses lectures étaient diverses et variées. Soudain, un jeune garçon apparut devant lui, de grosses gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son visage, l’air de chercher quelque chose. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la balle dans la main de l’adolescent et son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il s’excusa immédiatement de sa maladresse avant que Tsunayoshi n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Désolé ! Je l’ai renvoyé du mauvais côté pendant l’entraînement. Je suis vraiment désolé !! »

Tsunayoshi se redressa et sourit au jeune Baseballeur de toutes ses dents.

« Ce n’est rien voyons, ce genre de choses arrive à tout le monde. »

Il lui rendit sa balle et sortit son mouchoir de la poche arrière de son pantalon pour essuyer le front de l’autre garçon. Ce dernier resta interdit face à ce geste, embarrassé comme jamais auparavant. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un agissait ainsi avec lui et il était chamboulé par tant de gentillesse.

« Tu as l’air de bien t’amuser, c’est bien. » Rajouta Tsunayoshi en souriant en peu plus.

« Tu veux essayer ? Pour me faire pardonner ! »

« D’accord, mais je n’ai jamais joué au Baseball. »

« Ce n’est pas grave, je vais te montrer. De toute façon on s’amuse plus qu’on ne s’entraîne là. Au fait, c’est quoi ton nom ? »

« Tsunayoshi, et toi ? »

« Piero. Enchanté Tsunayoshi ! »

Le sportif partit en direction du terrain, se retenant de courir comme il pouvait en avoir l’habitude. Il fut accueilli sur le terrain par les moqueries affectueuses de ses coéquipiers et on lui demanda qui était le gringalet qu’il avait ramené avec lui. Tsunayoshi se présenta et Piero expliqua qu’il avait malencontreusement attrapé la balle avec sa tête, mais qu’il voulait essayer de jouer un peu avec eux.

« Quelle bonne idée ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! » S’exclama soudain le capitaine de l’équipe en arrivant derrière les deux adolescents.

Piero sursauta de surprise mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Tsunayoshi qui gloussa doucement de l’attitude enfantine de l’adolescent. Celui-ci se présenta rapidement : il était le capitaine de l’équipe de Baseball et en troisième année de lycée. Le brunet lui retourna la politesse en inclinant légèrement la tête. Le Sentinelle passa donc le reste de l’heure avec eux, à jouer amicalement avec les autres membres de l’équipe. Quand ils durent s’arrêter pour remonter en classe, Tsunayoshi avait salit son uniforme et il avait eu l’impression pendant un instant d’être avec ses frères et sœurs dans leur jardin. Piero et Yamamoto, le capitaine de l’équipe, ne purent lui prêter une chemise, il était bien plus chétif qu’eux, mais ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu’à sa salle de classe en échange. Il les remercia chaleureusement pour cette heure et entra dans sa classe où on le regarda soudain d’un nouvel œil.

Il n’était pas rare de voir Yamamoto entouré d’une petite foule d’admirateurs et d’admiratrices, mais il était plus qu’inhabituel de le voir raccompagner quelqu’un jusqu’à sa classe. Changeant d’avis sur l’adolescent, un murmure passa dans la classe comme quoi il pourrait être intéressant d’être son « ami » pour devenir plus proche de la star de l’école et ainsi briller à son tour. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu’un s’approchait de Tsunayoshi avec de telles intentions, ils finissaient par repartir sans avoir prononcé un mot, un lourd et écrasant sentiment de culpabilité s’étant emparé d’eux.

Après les cours, Piero et Yamamoto furent de nouveau à la porte de sa classe et ils lui demandèrent s’il serait d’accord pour attendre la fin de l’entraînement pour qu’ils rentrent ensemble. Tsunayoshi accepta évidemment et alla s’installer dans les gradins bordant le terrain de Baseball. Il commença ses premiers devoirs, révisant par la même occasion ce qu’ils avaient fait aujourd’hui en classe et feuilletant les cours qu’il avait manqué depuis le début de l’année. Il eut fini plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru, ces cours étaient moins durs que ceux de Checker Face, et attendit en observant les sportifs dans leurs entraînements. Il espérait sincèrement que Yamamoto et Piero seraient d’accords pour passer quelques minutes en ville : leur tuteur lui avait donné un peu d’argent pour qu’il aille acheter un cadeau à Uni, comme il l’avait promis.

Finalement les adolescents rangèrent le matériel et Tsunayoshi descendit pour attendre ses deux nouveaux amis devant les vestiaires. Ils sortirent les premiers, essoufflés comme s’ils s’étaient dépêchés, ce qu’ils avaient sûrement fait pensa le petit brun en voyant derrière eux les autres membres du club seulement en train d’enlever leur tenue.

« Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre Tsunayoshi ! »

« Je n’ai pas tellement attendu. » Déclara l’adolescent d’un ton léger.

Piero et Yamamoto lui sourirent et se postèrent chacun d’un côté du garçon en prenant le chemin du portail de l’école. Ils acceptèrent avec joie de passer un peu plus de temps avec leur nouvel ami lorsque celui-ci proposa de passer quelques minutes en centre-ville et ils le guidèrent à travers les différents magasins que les garçons de leur âge fréquentaient. Toutefois Tsunayoshi ne semblait pas trouver ce qu’il cherchait et ils se décidèrent à lui demander s’il y avait un endroit en particulier qu’il aimerait visiter. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois dans un magasin de vêtements féminins, seuls représentants de la gente masculine au milieu d’une marée féminine.

Les deux Baseballeurs ne se sentaient pas très à l’aise, mais ils suivaient Tsunayoshi sans dire mot. Ce dernier tournait en ce moment autour des robes et une vendeuse daigna enfin s’approcher de lui pour le conseiller. Le magasin était uniquement destiné aux femmes et généralement les seuls hommes qui entraient dans ce genre de magasin étaient accompagnés par une petite-amie, une mère ou une sœur. Mais ce n’était pas le cas pour ces trois-là et elle craignait un peu avoir à faire à des transsexuels, ce qui ne l’enchantait guère. Pourtant il s’agissait de clients et elle devait les servir comme les autres.

« Je peux vous aider… ? »

« Ce serait très aimable de votre part. Je cherche quelque chose à offrir à ma petite sœur. Je lui ai promis de lui prendre quelque chose mais c’est la première fois que je viens dans un magasin. »

« Quel âge à cette jeune demoiselle ? » Demanda la vendeuse, bien plus détendue une fois au courant de la requête de son interlocuteur.

« Neuf ans et bientôt dix ans. »

« Est-ce que vous connaissez ses mensurations ? Sa taille. » Ajouta la dame en voyant l’air confus de son client.

Tsunayoshi fit un signe de la main pour montrer la taille de Uni par rapport à lui. Bientôt, ils furent pilotés à travers le magasin par la jeune femme experte qui les avait pris en charge, attrapant plusieurs robes très à la mode pour les petites filles et à la taille présumée de celle qui les portera. Parfois le brunet refusait certaines robes qu’il savait ne pas être aux goûts de sa sœur de cœur, tandis que Yamamoto et Piero se contentaient de les suivre, toujours assez embarrassés par le regard que d’autres clientes leur jetaient, surtout quand ils durent traverser le rayon de lingerie féminine : ils se forcèrent à garder les yeux rivés au sol, les joues et les oreilles rouges comme jamais.

Quand leur ami eut arrêté son choix à l’aide d’un mannequin pour observer la retombée de chaque robe, ils furent soulagés d’enfin pouvoir sortir. Ils n’étaient pas sûrs de vouloir retenter l’aventure de sitôt ! Mais Tsunayoshi semblait plus heureux que jamais, tenant près de lui le sac du magasin. Ils finirent leur journée dans une salle d’arcade et Piero apprit au brun à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup et passèrent un agréable moment. Cependant ils devaient rentrer car il se faisait tard. Yamamoto insista pour raccompagner Tsunayoshi jusqu’à chez lui ou au moins jusqu’à son arrêt de bus se reprit-il quand celui-ci lui avoua qu’il habitait en dehors de la ville.

« C’est que… Je ne viens pas en bus, c’est bien trop loin et le domaine est assez grand donc Byakuran a demandé à un ami de m’emmener et de me raccompagner. »

« Ah bon ? Mais… Ça ira ? On est resté jusqu’à tard et je ne t’ai pas vu appeler pour prévenir… »

« C’est bon, Kikyo m’a dit qu’il saurait quand venir me chercher. »

« Alors je te suis jusqu’à votre lieu de rendez-vous. Ça marche ? »

« Si tu veux. »

**oOo**

Byakuran faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il aurait dû normalement quitter le château après avoir trouvé ses Gardiens et finit ses études, mais Checker Face lui avait exceptionnellement permis de rester encore quelques années. Il s’inquiétait de quelque chose, cela se voyait, et il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir séparer la dixième génération. Byakuran se posait parfois quelques questions à ce sujet, il se demandait si leur tuteur n’avait pas eu des visions à leur sujet. Mais ce n’était la raison pour laquelle il était tellement sur les nerfs. Non… Comme tous les vendredis en fin de semaine, Kikyo était venu lui faire un rapport sur les activités de Tsunayoshi et notamment sur ses fréquentations.

Il y avait tout d’abord eu Piero et Yamamoto, puis Dino, Shoichi et Bianchi. Ensuite Gokudera, Lancia, Rasiel, Belphegor et Xanxus avaient fait sa connaissance. Cette fois-ci, c’était un certain Spanner et deux filles répondant aux noms d’Haru et Kyoko qui étaient entrés dans les petits papiers de son frère de cœur. Il ne le supportait plus. Autrefois il était le seul qui importait à Tsunayoshi, mais après Uni avait été ramenée par Checker Face et déjà une partie de l’amour du petit brun l’avait quitté pour se tourner avec le bébé. Uni faisait partie des Sentinelles et c’était leur petit sœur alors il avait su le tolérer, mais là c’était trop. Il aurait cru que Tsunayoshi aurait plus d’ennuis que d’amis à l’école car il était bien trop gentil, mais c’était le contraire qui c’était produit : il devenait de plus en plus populaire avec ses grands sourires, sa naïveté, sa pureté et sa bienveillance, autant auprès des filles que des garçons. Tout le monde voulait devenir son ami, pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, tout le monde voulait qu’un de ses sourires lui soit destiné.

Byakuran était jaloux. Et très inquiet car son petit frère passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui, il rentrait de plus en plus tard, passant de plus en plus d’heures en ville avec ses nouveaux amis. Il ne le supportait pas ! Il ne voulait pas que le Sentinelle des anneaux Vongola le quitte, c’était bien pour cela qu’il était resté château même après avoir trouvé ses Gardiens. Il ne voulait en aucun cas partir et s’éloigner de Tsunayoshi. Pourquoi ce dernier ne le comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi continuait-il de trainer avec ses personnes qui ne comprendraient jamais ce qu’ils avaient vécu, ce qu’ils allaient endurer, à quel point leur responsabilité serait lourde ? Lui le savait, lui seul pourrait veiller sur le petit brun, il était l’unique à pouvoir lui apporter un avenir meilleur.

Kikyo regardait l’homme qu’il admirait par-dessus tout s’accrocher au rideau bordant l’une des fenêtres du bureau. Son visage se reflétait dans la vitre qu’il fixait mais un sourire affable et joueur ornait ses lèvres, contrastant avec l’énervement et la rage qui transparaissait par sa gestuel. Il avait sa petite idée sur ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais il avait beau l’imaginer, il n’arrivait jamais à comprendre toute la portée du lien qui unissait les trois Sentinelles. Il peinait déjà à réellement savoir quel poids Byakuran portait sur ses épaules en tant que maître des anneaux Mare… Le blandin leur avait vaguement expliqué de quoi il en retournait, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails, quand il les avait désignés pour devenir ses Gardiens. Kikyo avait bien tenté d’aller glaner des informations auprès de Tsunayoshi et Uni, mais le premier ne lui parlait jamais plus que nécessaire et la seconde fuyait tous les Gardiens de Byakuran, lui y compris.

Soudain on toqua à la porte et la future Sentinelle des Pacificateurs entra dans le bureau. Elle se faufila jusqu’à son grand frère de cœur en contournant allègrement Kikyo. Byakuran l’accueillit dans ses bras et ils se chuchotèrent quelques messes basses que le Gardien se retint d’écouter. Puis la jeune fille repartit comme elle était venue en faisant signe au blandin.

« Maître ? » Osa demander le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, inquiet.

« Ce n’est rien Kikyo-kun, elle était juste bouleversé par mon état. Tu ferais mieux d’aller chercher Tsu-chan, il va rentrer plus tôt aujourd’hui apparemment. »

« Bien, j’y vais de ce pas. »

Et le Gardien s’en retourna sans demander plus d’explications, mais aujourd’hui il en était cette fois certain, une sorte de lien télépathique liait bien les trois Sentinelles. Il se demanda si c’était spécifique à la génération de son maître ou bien avait-ce toujours été le cas à travers les siècles. Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait une mission à accomplir, même si elle était bien loin de celles auxquelles il s’était attendu lorsque Byakuran leur avait dit de devenir ces Gardiens.

**oOo**

Tsunayoshi toqua à la porte qui se dressait devant lui. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’était plus venu à cet étage. Quand il était plus petit et puis quand Byakuran avait commencé le lycée, il venait ici tous les soirs. Sa première excuse fut les fantômes et monstres qui peuplaient sa chambre une fois la nuit tombée. La seconde fut qu’il voulait rattraper le temps qu’il n’avait pas pu passer en journée avec lui à cause de l’école. La chambre de son frère représentait un refuge pour lui. Mais aujourd’hui il hésitait à entrer. Uni était venu le voir dès son retour pour lui parler de l’état étrange de Byakuran et qu’il devait aller le voir. Il ne percevait pas aussi clairement les sentiments de ses frères et sœurs qu’eux, mais il sentait en effet la confusion des sentiments du plus vieux. Cependant, ce qui l’empêchait d’entrer tout de suite pour l’aider à retrouver le sourire, n’était autre qu’une question un peu stupide et la première du genre « était-il vraiment la personne qu’il fallait à Byakuran pour aller mieux ? »

Avant, il ne se serait jamais préoccupé de cela et il se serait jeté dans les bras de son grand frère pour chasser toutes ses idées noires. Mais depuis le début de sa scolarité dans le monde moderne, il avait été confronté à de nombreuses situations inédites pour lui et on lui avait dit que les relations et les sentiments n’étaient pas aussi simples que ça. Alors il hésitait. Surtout que la semaine dernière, Piero avait eu des ennuis avec le club de Baseball, mais Yamamoto lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas le mieux placé pour lui parler. N’était-ce pas aussi le cas cette fois-ci… ? Finalement, il décida que ce genre de réflexions était stupide et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Il le trouva de l’autre côté du lit, assis sur le rebord large de la fenêtre. Tsunayoshi le rejoignit et s’installa en face de lui, silencieux. Il comptait le laisser parler en premier, mais le blandin semblait décider à ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour libérer son cœur maltraité par ses sentiments.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Ran-nii ? » Demanda-t-il alors doucement en posant doucement sa main sur celle de son aîné.

Byakuran sentit un frisson le traverser et une agréable chaleur se propager dans son corps. Il voulait dire à Tsunayoshi qu’il devait arrêter de voir ses amis, il voulait lui demander de rester avec lui, il voulait le supplier de ne vivre que pour lui. Il y avait tellement de mots qu’il voulait prononcer pour garder le petit brun à ses côtés pour toujours, mais aucun d’eux ne sortait. Il avait peur, peur de le faire fuir, peur de se rendre compte qu’il avait déjà changé, peur de le voir partir, peur de le perdre pour toujours. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le désirer, s’empêcher de vouloir le garder juste pour lui.

« Tsunayoshi… Qui préfères-tu entre moi et tes amis ? »

« Toi évidemment. Tu es spécial pour moi. » Répondit l’adolescent aux yeux caramels sans hésiter ni prendre un temps de réflexion.

« Ce sera toujours le cas ? »

« Toujours. »

Le Sentinelle des anneaux Mare sentit une confiance l’envahir et lentement sa main glissa sur la joue de Tsunayoshi, avant qu’il ne s’avance pour embrasser sur le bout des lèvres son homologue. Cela tenait plus de l’effleurement que du baiser, mais c’était leur premier à tous les deux. Byakuran avait toujours refusé les avances qu’il avait reçues, il ne voulait pas se faire souiller, sinon il risquerait de salir à son tour son petit Tsunayoshi.

Il ne s’éloigna que légèrement, attendant un signe du plus jeune pour savoir s’il pouvait recommencer ou se suicider dans la seconde pour avoir fait peur à son frère – bien que cela fasse quelques années maintenant qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à le voir ainsi. Une belle couleur rouge cramoisie envahit peu à peu le visage de Tsunayoshi au fur et à mesure que l’information faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il savait qu’il devait faire quelque chose, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais aussi dans les sentiments qu’il percevait chez Byakuran. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, sa tête était presque vide de toute pensée, son corps était à fleur de peau, les sensations qu’il venait de ressentir tourbillonnaient en lui. C’était agréable et chaleureux. Mais avait-il le droit de recommencer… ?

Il avait entendu certains personnes de l’extérieures dire que ce genre de chose était contre-nature pour deux garçons ou deux filles. Apparemment, ils appelaient ça « l’homosexualité » il avait vaguement compris que cela désignait les garçons avec d’autres garçons et les filles avec d’autres filles. Mais cela ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde et certaines personnes se faisaient même frapper à cause de ça – Spanner lui avait dit qu’il se faisait embêter justement parce qu’il préférait des garçons. Avait-il le droit de faire ça avec Byakuran alors… ? Cela n’allait-il pas lui poser des problèmes… ?

« Tsunayoshi ? » Demanda le plus vieux d’une voix douloureuse.

Non, il ne voulait surtout pas voir Byakuran aussi triste ! Il était précieux pour lui, peut-être même plus qu’Uni, il ne voulait qu’il pleure à cause de lui, il voulait prendre soin de lui autant que le blandin veillait sur lui. Alors il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Byakuran, doucement. Il fut brusquement attiré dans les bras de l’autre Sentinelle qui le maintint contre lui pour le serrer avec force. Il était si heureux. Il ne s’agissait évidemment qu’un début, peut-être n’était-ce même pas encore de l’amour pour Tsunayoshi, mais il ferait en sorte que cela change, qu’il tombe amoureux de lui si besoin. Pour l’instant, il allait se contenter de ce souvenir et de cette preuve que Tsunayoshi tenait à lui.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, oui je sais – je vais finir par me réorienter dans la voyance mdr – vous êtes frustré par cette fin. Elle vous laisse sûrement sur votre faim, vous avez des tonnes de questions à poser sur l’histoire en général, vous trouvez que la relation Byakuran-Tsunayoshi n’est pas assez développé, etc (entourez la mention qui vous correspond) !
> 
> Mais pas de panique, je suis d’accord avec vous. Mais je ne tenais pas à aller plus loin, sinon cela aurait nuit aux autres Os que je dois vous écrire et aussi parce que l’Os aurait vraiment été alors trop long. Donc je ferais sûrement une suite, plus ou moins longue, prochainement (j’ai pas dis bientôt donc n’attendez pas la suite la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain, j’écrirais la suite quand je pourrais). Mais il y en aura une.
> 
> En attendant, n’hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, si l’idée vous plaît, si vous voulez la suite. Bref, laissez-moi une petite review !
> 
> Et le prochain Os sera soit un Alaude x Tsunayoshi, soit un Giotto x Tsunayoshi !


End file.
